


The Flying Nun

by Colonel_Cooper



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colonel_Cooper/pseuds/Colonel_Cooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete discovers another body lying on the shore of Black Lake. Who is it this time? The story title gives that question away!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flying Nun

“She’s over here, Harry. Look’s like she crashed.”

“I don’t see a car, Pete.”

“No, no – she was flying.”

“Flying what? I don’t see any wreckage anywhere.”

“Oh, just go take a look.”

“Hey Doc, glad you finally made it. Let’s roll her over, and see who she is.”

“Oh my God – its Annie!”

“Annie Blackburn - The Flying Nun. Andy, you’re not crying again, are you?”

“Only with laughter, Sheriff. Sorry.”

“That’s okay, I feel like sniggering myself. Can you believe that Coop actually fucked her? Okay, let’s throw her back – with any luck she’ll come ashore in Canada!”


End file.
